An enclosure for containing an electrical meter or other instrument, module or device in an explosion-proof manner is disclosed.
Explosion-proof enclosures or housings are generally known for containing electrical and electronic equipment which is used in hazardous environments in which a spark or flame could ignite flammable gasses or other constituents in the operating environment. Explosion-proof housings are designed and constructed to meet industry standards such as the explosion-proof standards contained in the National Electrical Code (NEC). Such explosion-proof housings generally comprise a first housing portion which contains the associated meter or other instrument or device, and a second housing portion threadably attached to the first housing portion to fully enclose the device. Housing of known construction have deficiencies which limit their applicability and which limit their ease of use. Conventional housings usually require internal electrical fittings which must be carefully aligned to properly seat and install the electrical device being contained in the housing. Often such fittings must be preassembled in the housing before installation of the device. Examples of known explosion-proof housings are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,882,523 and 7,233,154.